


支离破碎的心

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 观前提醒：*这是一篇泽菲兰中心，涵盖泽菲兰和多名npc关系的同人文*言简意赅为泽菲兰小妈文学*故事的北京在3.0之前*有泽菲兰与托尔丹、奥尔什方的需要打马赛克的片段*这大概是我2020年比较满意的一篇文了，感谢帅气的神秘猫男的约稿！这位金主的审美总是和我很合得来呢！
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Zephirin de Valhourdin, Thordan VII/Zephirin de Valhourdin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	支离破碎的心

傍晚时分，晚霞将战女神的裙摆染成鲜艳的红色。一座修建与山麓中由云廊连接而成的都城，今日亦茫茫雪粉掩盖，仿佛披上了一层晶莹的水晶纱曼。  
高耸的白塔之上，一位年轻的精灵族骑士正俯瞰着即将入睡的伊修加德。  
这位骑士名叫泽菲兰，尚不满二十岁。今天是他加入神殿骑士团后第一次得到提拔，担任教皇托尔丹七世帐内侍卫一职。  
得以负担如此重任，并非因为高尚的骑士精神，更非卓越的武技，抑或清廉的声誉。而是因泽菲兰的身材与昨日为暗箭所杀的前任侍卫相近，并且相貌俊美不会扰了教皇的清梦。  
教皇年事已高，伊修加德执行宵禁制度，太阳落山便是临寝之时。  
借着夕阳的余晖，卧房的门被从外侧打开了，沉闷而缓慢的脚步由远及近传来。  
泽菲兰借敏锐的听觉判断，有两个仕女为教皇更衣洗漱。他不敢回头直视教皇的尊荣，只是警惕地看向窗外的风雪，如同一只绿眸雄鹰巡视天际。  
当天色完全坠入黑暗时，教皇已经钻进了绒被。整个城市都熄灭了灯火，天边微弱闪烁的青蓝光芒，是龙族夜飞时喷发的气焰。  
微微的冷风扑面，驱赶了泽菲兰的睡意。  
他站在窗前纹丝不动，如同一座挺拔优雅的冰雕。这样的站姿要维持整整一夜。他身穿着精致的轻制皮甲，为了减少衣料摩擦而产生的细微噪音，而选择了柔软的岩羊革。因此如真遇上了刺客，这身装备并不能提供任何防护。  
“呼……”  
泽菲兰轻轻吐气，唯恐呼吸惊扰了教皇。  
夜如此漫长，让他开始点数天上的星星，遥想在中央高地，也有群占星术士正仰望着同样的星空，在孤独与紧张的气氛中，寻找到了些许陪伴。  
长夜漫漫，泽菲兰时常在心中反复咏诵骑士诗谣，偶尔少有走神，对忠诚、强大与仁义的信念就会将游离的思绪召回。四下无人的时候，内心的声音就会振聋发聩。他时常在教皇低沉的鼾声中，思考仕途与大义。身高在思考中不断伸长，但心绪似乎压制住了生长的势头，他换了三套皮甲制服，最终长高比同僚们提前停了下来。  
他与教皇第一次谈话，是在星芒节即将到来的一个晚上。他记得十分清楚，那日赴往岗位的路上，发现哈罗妮女神的塑像下装点了青翠的槲寄生。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
泽菲兰正在观察天空中一片异样的云时，听到背后突然有一个苍老的声音缓慢地问。  
“回教皇陛下，我叫泽菲兰·德·瓦卢尔丹。”  
“真是一名出色的年轻人，泽菲兰。”  
听见教皇的夸奖，泽菲兰的脸微微烧红，冒昧地半侧过身，以余光看向托尔丹七世。那是一个枯瘦且高大的白袍老人，胡须已掩盖了干瘪的双唇，双目混沌却慈祥。  
“不妨转过身来，年轻人。难不成像我这样的老人，还能拥有让你惧惮的威严吗？”  
“ 您是如此宽仁博爱，我的陛下，让我一时之间手足无措了……”泽菲兰像是在用羽绒抚摸耳廓一般轻轻地说：“我是多么荣幸，日理万机的您居然会注意到我这守在床前的小小骑兵。”  
“哈哈……我怎可能忽略你呢。你每夜一动不动，呼吸也很轻柔，但心跳是如此嘹亮，我躺在床上听得一清二楚。”  
“陛下……”泽菲兰单膝跪地，目光落在托尔丹七世赤裸扭曲的双脚上：“请宽恕我的罪行！”  
“站起身来，泽菲兰。”泽菲兰听见托尔丹七世说道：“听见你有力的心跳声，我便知道有你的保护，我便无须顾虑自身的安危，因此才睡得格外踏实。”  
教皇发出沙哑的笑声，叫泽菲兰不免联想到树根在地下伸长游走的景象。  
“我想，如你这般将责任看待得甚于生命的神殿骑士，哪怕是邪龙的火焰，你也会用血肉之躯将其挡在窗外吧。”  
“刀山火海，在所不辞！”

骑士之心，正如纯净无暇的雪。泽菲兰听被分配到都城外驻守的同僚说，那里的雪总被灰尘覆盖，伴随着龙息的腥臭和尸体被烤焦的肥油味。起码伊修加德雪，仍是晶莹无味的。  
不知从何时起，教皇睡梦中的安危是他职责的唯一要义，他却仍未知这片落雪是否是纯洁的。教皇在年轻时期，曾违背教义与女子私通，并留下一子的传言至今仍在教廷上下串通。且有托尔丹联合内廷神职人员，在上任教皇最后的弥留之际刻意削减医护官员的传闻。  
但泽菲兰亲眼所见，托尔丹的为人并非下流。与教皇的往来渐密，泽菲兰发现这是一个孤独且堪称冷漠的老人。每夜入睡前，教皇会命泽菲兰点燃一根蜡烛，为他朗读经典；偶尔将还未处理完的贵族上书带回帐中，教皇老眼昏花，在昏暗的光线下看不清楚，就由泽菲兰代为读阅。  
泽菲兰很是感激托尔丹的器重。在他朗读上书时，许多想法未经思考便脱口而出，教皇非但不责备他的鲁莽，反倒像他传授讲述许多教廷与城邦上下的事。只是，有时教皇自己说到一半，变被倦意入侵，睡了过去。  
春去秋来，泽菲兰未满二十岁，便已连升两衔，成为史上最年轻的神殿骑士团总长候选人。这其中也许早已流言四起，但泽菲兰庆幸他总在夜间执勤，躲过了酒馆和骑士宿舍里的那些闲言碎语。  
他已逐渐习惯了昼伏夜出的作息，往往于午后醒来，还要赶在日落前到训练场练剑。骑士团中新晋的一批新人，剑术与枪术都十分厉害，泽菲兰几次差点败下阵来。到了夜里，他就望着窗外，反复回放对手的动作，从其中找出破绽，明日再战。  
泽菲兰对前途已有清楚的规划。不过两年，帐内侍卫一职就会由更年轻俊美的新人担任，他的剑技已十分优秀，头脑也卓越过人，等到老总长决意退隐那日，他便去申请成为新的总长。  
若非那一夜的突变，泽菲兰的仕途本应按照他的预期发展。  
那日泽菲兰按时前去托尔丹的寝房，却看见一群手忙脚乱的侍童拥挤在富丽堂皇的门口。他从人群中挤入，听见那些孩童慌乱地说：“陛下醉了……陛下醉了……”  
泽菲兰来到房间的一侧，看到床上歪斜地躺着一个老人。托尔丹睁开混沌的眼睛，黄绿色的眼珠子直盯着泽菲兰：“你可来了，我的爱子。”  
“请原谅我，陛下，没有及时赶来保护您的安全。”  
“哼……哼哼……不是，你也许比他要好。”  
“托尔丹陛下，请允许我为您盖好棉衾。”  
“不——不！你就站在那里，不许离开你的岗位！”  
那一夜，泽菲兰真的十分担心教皇会被自己的呕吐物呛住，抑或是到了年岁突然在睡梦中离世，多次屏住呼吸聆听教皇的心跳声。他始料未及的是，到了知天命之年的老人，竟也会犯如此令人羞耻的错误。托尔丹不仅在民间留下了私生子，甚至违背教义喝得烂醉如泥，如此老者，真的值得用年轻人的生命来守护吗？  
他差点就要去找自己的父亲去诉说困惑了，可一觉醒来又突然感到了自己的虚伪。泽菲兰一直以骑士人格自居，事必宽容大义，能宽恕偷窃的乞丐、能宽容撒谎的孩童，却因介意托尔丹的身份，而无法宽容一个将死的老人犯下错误。岂有此理？  
泽菲兰原本已打算在心里宽容托尔丹的罪行，却难过得发现，教皇时常醉酒。有时身体状况不佳，内政甚至宣告该唤回在外的私生子；有时教皇被送回寝房之时总有一个身穿黑色法炮的男人跟随在身边，泽菲兰不知道他的名字，委托同样负责教皇安保的同僚去调查，能获取的信息也极为稀少。

伊修加德的春天已然到来，冰雪却毫无消融的迹象。教廷上下都在讨论因去年冬天的时候一重要粮仓被异端者偷袭烧毁，今年已没有足够的物资开办盛典，不如就此叫停上百年的传统。幸好在这时，福尔唐府及时出面，这族的当家与乌尔达哈有通商往来，打算从乌尔达哈贷款一批物资用以筹备庆典。  
这夜，教皇与福尔唐老爷会晤，迟迟归来。这几日不知为何，原本已浮现死态的教皇脸上突然恢复了血色，也不知是不是到了回光返照的阶段。他不必被服侍，竟有力气亲自脱了鞋袜、更衣，爬到床上。物资粮食不足的情况得以解决，教皇的脸上也难掩喜悦之色。  
“泽菲兰，到我身边来。”  
“可陛下，离开这个位置，我就无法尽全力保护你的安全。”  
“今天可是个好日子，有了这批粮食，伊修加德就能在盛典当日开仓济民了。想想云雾街的那些孩子，起码每年有一天能吃饱肚子。”  
月辉之下，泽菲兰的目光锐利而深沉。他虽然有幸出生在寻常人家，不用忍饥挨饿，但走访过云雾街几次，且不说哈罗妮已遗忘了此地，连教廷的神职人员都不屑于落足。因此开仓济民能让云雾街的人吃上饱饭，也许只是教廷树立形象的噱头，又或是托尔丹身居高位，并不知道底层人民的疾苦。  
在教皇的再三请求下，泽菲兰斗胆沿着教皇的床边坐下。一股不属于七旬老人的蛮力将他压倒在床上，紧接着泽菲兰就被教皇勒住了脖颈。  
“陛下……”  
泽菲兰不敢违背托尔丹，以僵硬的姿势倒在床畔。教皇像是一只捕食猎物的干瘦蜘蛛般，将他拖入床上月光照不到的阴影中去。  
“陛下！”  
职责与忠杰在泽菲兰的胸腔里激烈地冲突起来。作为神殿团的士兵，他不应违背城邦的执掌者；但作为骑士，他岂能允许别人未经允许就触碰身体。托尔丹将他按到一张枕头上，枯树一样的脖颈垂下，落在他的胸畔。  
托尔丹在听他的心跳。泽菲兰慌张地想，心中的这些激烈的思绪，是不是都被教皇听得一清二楚了？  
“你的心跳果然很有力啊，泽菲兰卿。”  
“感谢夸奖，陛下……”  
托尔丹用微微颤抖的双手解开了泽菲兰的胸甲，将脸直接贴在赤裸白皙的皮肤上。尖锐的耳朵戳着泽菲兰的肋骨，让他不敢剧烈起伏胸腔。  
“你可知你有连我都不再拥有的神力，泽菲兰。”  
“那是什么呢，陛下。”  
“青春与生命力。”托尔丹抚了抚泽菲兰的胸膛，侧躺回枕上，微微蜷缩起身体。只听他空洞的声音说：“我也曾拥有过这份神力……泽菲兰，你可要将它藏好，不要为人所用。”

那一夜，泽菲兰似乎看到托尔丹脱下了那身松弛的、充满皱褶的、布满色斑的皮囊，看到了托尔丹作为凡人对死亡衰老的恐惧与怯懦；也是在那一夜，泽菲兰见证到了神迹。  
托尔丹的体力日益恢复，步伐也变得有力轻盈起来。他与黑袍男人的会面越发密集，也时常要求泽菲兰躺到床上来，为他提供陪伴与体温。  
联系到后来发生的许多事，也许正是从那一夜起，泽菲兰的神力——青春与生命被托尔丹盯上，逐渐吸食、榨干。  
托尔丹市场将粗糙冰凉的手，伸入泽菲兰的衣襟当中，感受那充满弹性、温热的身体。泽菲兰不敢小憩，彻夜大睁双眼盯着屋外的动静，那条老藤便在他的鼻梁、薄唇、发际与躯干间游走。  
泽菲兰倒吸了一口凉气。托尔丹的手不知什么时候已向他的下身摸去，此时伸入他的裤中，握着那瘫软的情欲。  
他紧盯着天花板的翠绿色眼睛，开始脆弱地颤抖起来。  
托尔丹的动作慢吞吞的，不像是在做一件淫秽肮脏的事，而是像测试这具年轻身体的能力。泽菲兰的肌肉有多弹性结实、睾丸与阴茎发育得是否优秀，勃起的速度、硬度与射精时间等等。  
完事之后，他会在泽菲兰的衣服上蹭干净手，轻柔地赞美泽菲兰的身体。英俊的脸颊仿佛夏日池畔，侧睡的背影也如山脉流雾。就像即兴作诗，然后满意睡去。泽菲兰从中只能品尝出少许对他的喜爱，更多的是苍老之人对少男的妒恨与爱慕。  
“你是否想过担任更艰巨的责任，泽菲兰卿。”  
“我……”泽菲兰气息若无地回答：“我并非谋求仕途，才纵容自己被您做这种事，陛下。”  
“泽菲兰。”托尔丹握住了泽菲兰的下体，让泽菲兰微微皱起眉头。托尔丹的声音，快要将他的耳尖融化：“如若你得到了晋升，那是因为你保护了教皇的安全，且抚慰了我这老朽晚年的孤寂，是教廷赐予你的奖赏。”  
教皇的体力早已无法和年轻强壮的泽菲兰相比，这一过程是短暂的，泽菲兰在身体的抖动中温故正教圣典，往往只过三个章节就结束了。  
身体的痛苦得以逝去，但内心的痛苦却时常缠绕着他。泽菲兰所居住的宿舍的长廊中，挂立着伊修加德历任教皇的油画画像。他抬头仰望石头墙上挂有少许蛛丝的画框，年轻、英俊的金发教皇正以端庄而倨傲的站相居住在画中。  
泽菲兰每日踏入托尔丹的帐中，敞开自己的身体供其欣赏，这岂是一种变相的情人关系？  
泽菲兰摇了摇头，深知自身对托尔丹的体肤、为人、性格并无博爱。他甚至时常因爱的狭窄而自责，如果不爱教皇，却与教皇发生肉体关系，那是多么不正当的事情。  
可泽菲兰却又惧惮对教皇的情感，倘若成真，岂非犯了教义中与同性相爱的大忌。  
如此可怜而孤独的老人，却又精明善变。泽菲兰叹息。他成为了伴侣，也或许是保镖、情人、儿子。甄选神殿骑士团新一任总长的日子即将来临，他已得到多位高职的推举，也许只有尽快离开这是非之地，才是最好的出路。  
泽菲兰拾起铁剑，朝训练场走去。

训练场上格外热闹，因场上站着两个身姿不凡的年轻人。  
他俩都身穿朴素的下士铠甲，一个人身背长枪，一人手握弓箭。如果硬要说是哪里不凡，必然是眼神十分沉稳笃定，可知是久经雪场的屠龙勇士。  
“艾默里克、埃斯蒂尼安，你们两人是来踢馆的！”  
银发青年朝黑发青年自信地笑了，递了个眼神。转瞬之间，呵斥他们的神殿骑士团士兵手中的铝缸已经被箭矢射穿。  
名为埃斯蒂尼安的银发青年说：“我的师父苍天之龙骑士说，近日团中上下训练态度十分懒散，要来试一试你们的身手。当然他自然是不敢亲自前来的，于是派我来教训你们一番！”  
“泽菲兰呢，把我们的总长候补泽菲兰请出来！”  
有人碰了碰泽菲兰的肩膀，在他耳边耳语：“兄弟，神殿骑士团的名誉就交给你了。”  
在泽菲兰冲上前与两人交锋之前，那人又拉住他说：“你可要小心点。当然，我的意思是对那个龙骑士无需留情，可他身边那个人……哎，你可以教训他，但是不要伤到他，否则教皇陛下恐怕会不高兴。”  
“神殿骑士团今日演武时间已过，二位要是想找人练练身手，还是改日再来吧！”泽菲兰持盾上前，并未举剑以示友善：“在下泽菲兰，是下一任神殿骑士团总长的候补。如果真手痒想找人练练，那我愿意为弟兄们代劳。”  
埃斯蒂尼安身边黑发的青年听见泽菲兰的名字，眼睛亮了起来：“我听过你的名字，原来你就是泽菲兰，百闻不如一见。”  
泽菲兰微微欠身，谦虚地说：“博雷尔府的艾默里克少爷亲临，有失远迎了。”  
“无需自责，泽菲兰。”艾默里克上下打量着泽菲兰，但泽菲兰发觉那眼神并非是在评判对手，而是充满了好奇和试探。他听见艾默里克继续说：“大家都知道，你每晚要照顾教皇陛下，十分辛苦。”  
“照顾乃是侍者的职责，我只是……”  
“我们走吧，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
“现在？我还想试试这男人的身手。”  
“泽菲兰是我日后的对手，不急于这一时。”

那一日与艾默里克不欢而散，是泽菲兰与他的第一次会面，也是泽菲兰头一回知道教皇的私生子要与自己竞争总长一职。团中口耳相传泽菲兰是如何单凭气势就吓退了前来踢馆的对手，但泽菲兰却对艾默里克产生了兴趣。几经了解后，他甚至开始敬佩艾默里克了。  
泽菲兰在伊修加德城中长大，借由父亲身为骑士之便，一直任职于城中，避免了与龙族正面交锋，只参与过几次围捕异端者的活动。但被寄养在贵族家的艾默里克，年纪轻轻就已经在龙群中杀了个七进七出，只是战功鲜有传回都城。因为带军有方，也被推举为总长候补。  
他会想起那日，艾默里克递予埃斯蒂尼安信任的眼神，便情不自禁地羡慕起来。他也想要被屠龙英雄如此信任、依赖，果然伊修加德内的生活太过虚伪安逸了。  
艾默里克长得很像他父亲年轻时的样子，锐利的眉眼，坚毅厚实的嘴唇。以至于泽菲兰偶尔幻想，如有未来辅佐这样一位教皇，都城将会发生怎样的改变。

“选拔准备的怎样了，泽菲兰卿？”  
“每日都在训练，从不敢偷懒，陛下。”  
“不错，总长之位非你莫属。”  
“陛下……”  
“你打算以何种武器作战呢？”  
教皇抚摸着泽菲兰柔软的小腹，隐约能感受到其下内脏的轮廓。泽菲兰的内心闪过一丝迟疑，但他仍然向教皇坦诚地说：“我打算以骑士传统的方式迎战，以单手剑进攻，以盾防御，教皇陛下。”  
“不愧是你，泽菲兰……如此保守却十拿九稳。”  
“保守。”泽菲兰心中一惊，迫不及待地想听教皇继续说下去。  
“我虽然不曾习武，但认为在龙族时刻威胁皇都的时刻，与其选择防御，不如主动进攻，正如骑神托尔丹一世直取邪龙的眼珠。我教也更需要这类良秀之才，呵呵……不如以攻为守，双手都专注在突破敌人要害上。这么说来，也许双手大剑更适合你。”  
“您是如此觉得的……”  
托尔丹不再言语，骑上泽菲兰的身，分开他的双腿。不适感突然入侵了，就像是在柔软的心脏里埋下一根芒针。近些日子来，教皇与黑袍人频繁相见，甚至一度将其引荐入内廷会议。纵使泽菲兰心有余悸，但身为帐内侍卫，不应过度涉入教皇的决议。这位黑袍人也许是异邦来的谋士，极大程度上为教皇解忧；又或许是名不见经传的炼金术士。教皇近些日子身体竟然逐渐康复，体力已经快要追上成年人。  
泽菲兰在肉体拍打的声响中陷入沉思，随后，淡淡的愉悦浮上他蔷薇色的脸颊。那双柔情的绿眸，渐渐染上了月的蓝辉。

伊修加德漫长的冬季再度降临，刺骨的寒冷让人无处可逃。太阳有一半时间在地平线以下，日出的时候，晶莹的雪毯反射的白光让整个城市坠入无味的惨白。  
泽菲兰在选拔赛最后的准备时间里，认识了一位能够帮助他练习的友人。这是一个回伊修加德述职的青年军官，应与泽菲兰年纪相差不大。他的剑技虽在泽菲兰之左，战术却十分老练狠辣。  
团中的人都以“银剑”喊他，泽菲兰便也如此称呼。  
银剑每周三上午回城述职，两人便约在述职后相见。虽然平时职过夜勤，泽菲兰疲惫又困倦，但每周只有这一天疲倦一扫而光。他甚至还会回宿舍洗漱打扮一番，换上钢制轻甲，要新人为他透彻擦拭。  
一个银发的高大男子沿着街道跑上坡来，身穿铠甲的英武骑士已在亭下等候多时。  
“久等了，我的朋友！近日长官格外话多！”  
天空飘起小雪，骑士的盔甲上却纤尘不染，连战靴上都不沾一点雪泥。他的金发是这灰白天地中唯一耀眼的事物，绿色的眼眸中充满欣喜。  
“银剑兄，精神不错。”  
过去几次见面，他俩都要在训练场上切磋一番。可眼看着山峦之后厚重的阴云正向城池压来，恐怕一场暴风雪恐怕降临。银剑提议，不妨去身后的酒馆里喝上一杯。  
“认识你这么久，还没能有机会同你敞心畅谈呢。”  
泽菲兰以挺拔的姿势坐在脏乱的小酒馆里，与清晨就来买醉的汉子们如此格格不入。银剑端着两杯啤酒朝他走来，笑着说：“看你的样子，恐怕不胜酒力，我们就从度数最低的开始吧。”  
“看来训练场上比武不成，你是想在酒场上战胜我。”  
“哎，奸计被你看穿了。”银剑朝他挤了挤眼睛：“你的剑技如此之好，都不给我赢一次的机会。”  
“是你有几次刻意收住了剑锋，否则我恐怕已经命丧你的剑下了。”  
“你我使剑的目的不同。”银剑轻轻摇头：“你是高尚的骑士，出剑只是为了战胜对手。而我呢，出剑是为了杀。”  
“那哪还能自称骑士？”  
“因为在我任职的那片地方，邪龙眷属隔三差五就会袭击村落和据点，我若不杀，就会被杀。不光我会被杀，我的战友、我的村民都会被杀。所以为了成为他们的护盾，必须出剑。”银剑摸了摸瘦窄的下巴：“当然……在我看来，这也是一种荒蛮的骑士之道。啊，上次你说有位智慧长者建议你放弃剑盾改修习双手剑，我觉得这建议十分外行，没有了盾，在决斗中就像是自断退路一般，哪怕是误入歧途，也因没有退路而不得不硬着头皮走下去了。况且没有盾，怎么保护重要之人呢？”  
“银剑兄，你说得十分有道理。”  
“哈哈……你怎么这么正经。是在神殿骑士团中任职太久，脑子也坏掉了吗？”银剑上前来拉扯他的胸甲：“快把这一身碍事的衣服脱去，喝上酒一会儿就该热起来了。”  
泽菲兰很快就半醉了。他从未允许过自己如此放浪形骸过，却也从未如此自在快活过。他半醉半醒地睁开眼，看见一具沉重的身体倒在自己身上。银剑的身体是坚硬、结实的，与教皇那苍老绵软的身体截然不同。就连年轻人醉后粗糙的呼吸声都是酣甜的。  
银剑在醉意中本能地想要寻求扶持，就搂住泽菲兰的脖颈，攀到他身上去。潮湿的气息直喷在泽菲兰容易害羞的耳朵上。  
“你醉了……银剑兄，我得送你回去。”  
“哼哼……雪把我回巨龙首的路埋了，今晚就让我住你的地方吧。”  
“我的住所并不宽敞。”  
“我睡在地上就行……”  
银剑磨蹭了半天，才从内兜里翻出酒钱，靠在泽菲兰身上，歪歪斜斜向楼上走去。  
“我听说你是福尔唐家的少爷，银剑。”  
“不是少爷……我是一颗小石头。”  
“我可以把你送到上层的福尔唐府。”  
“不！”银剑挣扎起来，嚷着：“不能去……不能叫他们看到我这幅模样！”  
两人拉扯一番，纷纷跌掉。幸好有厚雪作为缓冲，非但不痛，铺面而兰的雪粉还让两人都清醒不少。雪已经停了，银剑仰望着放晴的夜空，吐出一团团白雾，痛快地大笑起来。  
“泽菲兰，你恐怕不懂私生子的命运吧！”  
“的确不懂，但我也知道一位名门的私生子。他的气质……与你很不一样。”  
“你是在说艾默里克吧。”  
“你也认识？”  
“算是朋友吧，小时候一起玩过。”  
泽菲兰饶有兴趣地挑起了一条眉毛。  
“怎么，你感兴趣？”  
“不……没有！”  
“哈哈，你害羞什么。暗恋他的，不管男人女人都很多。”  
“我是单纯想了解自己的对手！再说你，背着朋友帮朋友的对手训练，真是——”  
“耳朵都红了，不开你的玩笑了。”银剑翻身压在泽菲兰身上，两个人坠入深夜的雪堆里，行人并未发现：“没谈过恋爱吗？”  
“没有。”  
泽菲兰摇了摇头说。  
“噢，这样健美的身体，没谈过恋爱，很可惜啊。”  
泽菲兰听出银剑言语中的调戏，一拳打在他的胸口，将他推下身去。  
“好痛，泽菲兰，你差点打死我！”  
“再这样言语轻浮，哪天你真的死在我的手下也说不定。”

后来发生的事，实属纯粹的悲剧，出于良心的考虑便不忍展开描述。言简意赅地说，泽菲兰在总长选拔决斗中输给了艾默里克。  
决斗日后的一段时间里，泽菲兰的精神都浑浑噩噩，以至于许多事想要回向，记忆中也只剩下阴霾的天和接连不断的暴雪。  
那段时间里，他给银剑奥尔什方写去数封长信，不仅他的自信在决斗中被击碎，连一直引以为傲的正直与忠义，都受到了怀疑。  
生长在哈罗妮神庇佑下的伊修加德人们，本能地相信以武鉴忠。虽然泽菲兰几年来竭尽全力在城邦中树立自身的威信，但他败给艾默里克，就连带在人格上都输了一截。这也许就是哈罗妮通过武斗，对两人的为人高下进行了一番审判。  
不知为何，银剑的回信十分怠慢。前线防守势紧张，他也很难抽身到伊修加德来。泽菲兰不禁起疑，难不成是银剑从艾默里克处听闻了有关自己的谣言吗？  
他又回忆起那日在决斗败落之后，想要追上艾默里克与其握手，在竞技场外偶然间听到的对话。  
“不错，总长之位非你莫属。”  
这句话泽菲兰何其熟悉，因而瞬间辨别出了说话的人。  
“我并不感激你的怜悯，教皇陛下。”  
“你这是不知好歹，艾默里克！”  
泽菲兰立马躲到花岗岩立柱后，屏气凝神。  
“你以为我不知道，是你要求泽菲兰换双手剑应战的？”  
“呵，愚蠢的年轻人。泽菲兰的剑术在伊修加德不算第一也算第二，以你的弓箭怎么可能有取胜的机会。不过他身材并不算强壮，用双手剑正好反映灵敏，换用大剑就会被拖住脚步，才给你了可乘之机。”  
“身材……你的确很了解他的身材。”艾默里克言语中露骨的讽刺顿时洞穿了泽菲兰的心。他继续道：“可你却不知道，我为了与泽菲兰公平公正地决斗，特意改持剑上场。”  
“你本来就是我意下之选，程序正义与你有这么重要？”  
“这其中……像你这样的人是不会懂的，父亲！”  
两人不欢而散。艾默里克疾步而去，教皇也随之离开了。唯独留下暗处震惊、愤怒又心碎的泽菲兰。  
泽菲兰于一个雪夜，终于忍不住骑鸟奔去巨龙首。他亮出神殿骑士的勋章，打听银剑的下落，便毫无犹豫地冲进他的房间。  
泽菲兰捉住奥尔什方的衣领便吻，唇分开后，他直视那双蓝色的眼睛，害怕从其中读出厌恶的心意。  
“这不像你，泽菲兰，你怎么了？”  
“你应该已经听说了，我输了。”  
“你不用为教皇守夜吗？”  
“今日我休息。”泽菲兰转念一想，心痛地问：“你已经知道了？”  
“知道什么？”  
泽菲兰与银剑挨得极近，忽然眼神落下，瞄了一眼他的胸口。泽菲兰大脑已乱成一团，此乃作为骑士的极大失败，更是冲动，干脆突然跪倒地上，解开银剑的裤带。  
“你要做什么？！”  
“让你感到厌恶吗？”  
银剑一个迟疑，泽菲兰就已经将男人的性器含入口中。那玩意儿是软的，却在泽菲兰的口中迅速膨胀，变得又硬又长。银剑的阴茎很有雄风，尺寸让泽菲兰吞咽困难，连连干呕，却还是卖力地吞吐着。  
“啊……”  
奥尔什方低低地叹息，手指之间是柔软的金发，闭上眼睛享受起来。他没想到没有恋爱过的泽菲兰，口活竟然如此熟练，不输在酒馆里挣脏钱的妓女。

泽菲兰被按住头颅，不断猛力干着嘴巴。  
阴茎在他口中射精了，留下腥咸粘稠的液体。  
“很可怜啊……真美啊……”  
一张粗糙的手抚摸着他的脸颊。泽菲兰发觉自己不知什么时候竟然流泪了，也许是在喉咙被阴茎插得连连干呕的时候。  
“你近来精神不太好，泽菲兰卿。”  
“没什么，只是仍沉浸在失败的难过中。”  
“我听说你被招募进苍穹骑士团了。”  
“是的，在神殿骑士团已经没有出路，我想也许该换个环境。”  
“这样也能继续留在我的身边，不错。”  
“我……”  
不容泽菲兰加以解释，托尔丹就命令泽菲兰到床上去。托尔丹的那根玩意儿，现在变得十分精神，正丑陋地翘立着。许多女人和男人都难以唤起他的性欲，泽菲兰这矫健且优美如爱神一般的身躯，却让他朝思暮想。  
托尔丹从泽菲兰的嘴唇、胸膛向下吻去，揉捏着浑圆柔软的臀部，要将肮脏的性欲，插到泽菲兰的后穴中去。  
“快把那个地方准备好，变得湿湿的、紧紧的……”  
泽菲兰疲倦地抬起手，放到自己唇边，将手指舔得十分湿润，然后微微分开腿，从中间伸下去。他向来很厌恶触碰自己的那个地方，即便洗干净了身体，仍然觉得恶心。可那一夜和那个银发的男人，感觉却很不一样。那样紧致如蜜的身体，汗津津地贴在一起，互相爱抚着永不知疲惫。做过一次，天还没亮，寒风呼啸，又做了一次。  
泽菲兰甚至心甘情愿地应和着他……  
那才是性欲该有的滋味。  
泽菲兰将手指插进去苦涩地搅动着，拉扯着入口处的括约肌，让那里足够放松，以欢迎教皇插进来。  
“很好，继续给我看吧……我的爱子……”  
“您将我看作儿子吗？”  
“你也听说我有个私生子了吧，哼，毕竟那些小人到处散播这种事。”教皇握住泽菲兰消瘦的膝盖，一把向两侧拉开：“你比我的亲生儿子还要出色。他嘛……他只要不妨碍到我，就送一点玩具玩玩，但你，我要把你留在身旁。我的泽菲兰……”  
“您爱我吗？”  
泽菲兰低垂着蔚蓝的双眼，轻声问。  
他没有得到回答，托尔丹七世已忍耐不住，挺腰操了进来。  
泽菲兰想到了艾默里克。  
那日败在他的剑锋之下，黑色的发梢处，凝结着一颗晶莹的汗珠。很快，液珠就被冻成了冰。泽菲兰想，也许艾默里克会妒恨自己抢走了本属于他的来自父亲的关注。可在泽菲兰眼中，艾默里克是如此闪耀迷人。竟能如此堂而皇之、仿若无物地拥有父亲的偏爱、友杰之忠，此时或许正无忧地、正常地和所爱之人缠绵悱恻。  
泽菲兰看似同样拥有艾默里克所拥有的一切，却无比空虚。  
“泽菲兰卿……”  
教皇的声音打断了泽菲兰的思考。他的两腿正被教皇扛在肩上，身体过度折叠着，以后穴承欢。那个深肉色、柔软的肉洞里面，插着一根泥泞、布满色斑的男性器官。  
“你对苍穹骑士团的总长之职意下如何？”  
“什么……”  
“你已直属我的调遣，将那个职位送给你，也是轻而易举。”  
不知为何，泽菲兰从托尔丹那张衰老的脸上，竟然辨别出了艾默里克五官的轮廓。啊，是一样的锐利的眉眼，坚毅厚实的嘴唇啊……  
那个厌恶着他的脸，会不会也像此时的托尔丹一样，充满饥渴和贪恋。  
“让我用此生效忠于您吧，留在您身边，为您歼除邪佞。”  
“既然你亲自开口了……”  
那双有力的手桎梏着泽菲兰的腰，不断撼动着他。泽菲兰抱住男人的脖颈，指尖缠绕着少许发丝，也变得充满水份、卷曲起来。那个天生具有贵族之气的落魄王子，痴迷地吻着泽菲兰消瘦凹陷的脸颊，又献上许多俗气肉麻的赞美。可在泽菲兰听来却真心实意。  
就连低迷的情欲，也前所未有地硬立起来了……

翌日，苍穹骑士团总长万德罗•德•鲁什芒德隐退的消息就传遍了整个伊修加德。  
新一任总长被任命为泽菲兰，就职仪式择日举行。  
教皇厅的高台被金光所笼罩着，这时近日来第一个晴天，暴雪初歇，通往教皇厅的台阶，被布艺的彩花装饰着。几百名圣童，一个个面色如苹果般红润，手捧花束，穿着洁白无瑕的长袍，在清晨的微风中瑟瑟发抖。  
许久，教皇厅里走出来两个人。人群爆发出一阵欢呼，在最前排维持秩序的铁骑队高扬起长枪。  
泽菲兰站在高高的台阶尽头，在教皇托尔丹七世身旁，在重人瞩目之下，被授予苍穹骑士团总长一职。  
茫茫人群站在脚下，泽菲兰被耀眼的白光闪得目眩神迷，看不清每一张人的脸，可嘴角却自始至终虚伪地上挑着。  
他也不知道自己在寻找些什么，目光来回扫视。终于似乎看到人群之中，有人在背道而驰。  
总觉得那是艾默里克的背影。  
那个人拍了拍身边的朋友，又有两三个人跟他一起离开了。  
这时，司仪已将一把华美的巨剑送到他的面前。苍白的刃锋，倒映着泽菲兰此时空洞而凝重的神情。  
教皇来到泽菲兰身边，将手放在他的后腰上，就像一把火枪，顶住他的脊梁。泽菲兰听到教皇轻声说：“你为它想好名字了吗？”

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 写的过程中心情起起落落很膨胀！  
> 所以说，喜欢的话请留言和点kudos吧！


End file.
